WFT is LOST?
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: What happens when John finds a new hatch with a computer taht has internet? Will Jack and KAte reveal the REAL secret of the island?-For all the people out there that wonder WTF is LOST!-R&R- WARNING! Jonh wears Kinky Underwear!


XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a stupid one-shot, very random , okay sorry JJ but I am kind of making fun of you here… I STILL LOVE YOU!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**For all the people out there that wonder WTF is LOST!!**

_**WFT is LOST?**_

It had been two years since the plane crash and John had finally found another hatch. This one had a working computer.

"What the hell is this LOST?" Kate asks as she's checking her e-mail. "Jack! Come look at this!"

Jack comes over and looks at a picture of the beach. It showed Jack staring jealously at Kate while she talked to Sawyer. "What the hell? Who took this?"

"I know and look what it says. '_This season of LOST was definitely a good one. The romance between Jack and Kate (Jate as some call it) was most likely ruined when Kate decided to sleep with Sawyer, whose name was revealed to be James Ford. Thought I must say that some people (they call them selves shippers) have decided that it gives Kate the opportunity to be with someone that is exactly like her (Skate as some call it). Others are angered that Juliet has officially taken Kate's place in Jack heart. Some are happy about this, (Jacket as some call it). When asked what the most tragic death of this season was JJ Abrams replied, "Defiantly Charlie, we are all going to miss that Rock and roll playing, heroine snorting life saving, baby holding hobbit. But I guess now that Daniel Faraday is here to take his place everything will be fine." Good going JJ you stuck a little Lord of the Rings humor into it. What should we expect for next season JJ? 'Well John Locke and Jack's relationship takes a wrong turn and they end up almost killing each other. Though I have to say John's idea is going to be very MOVING…you wait you have to know that Jacob wants him to move the island to get that…shit I've said too much." Okaay…well JJ tell us does anyone ever get off the island? "Eventually yes, Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Hurley and Aaron leave. Kate takes Aaron in as her own. Jack becomes an alcoholic, well after his failed engagement to Kate, Sun has a daughter, but too bad Jin dies, Hurley goes mental again and starts to see Charlie everywhere, and Sayid works as a hit man for Ben." Ummm JJ should you be telling me all this? "Probably not, what's your point?" Okay well more next time on GET LOST WIT LOST PEOPLE!!"_

Jack stares blankly at Kate. "JOHN!!" Jack yells. John comes running into the room.

"Did you write this?" Jack asks pointing at the screen.

"No, but I saw it. And Jack might I say that I don't want to kill you. For the record."

"Jack I just realized Charlie died about a moth ago…when does-"She was cut off.

"Jack! There's a man here named Daniel Faraday! He says that he's here to rescue us!" Claire hollers.

Jack looks at Kate. "Oh my god!" She yells.

"You mean Oh my Jacob." John says.

Kate turns back to the screen and looks up LOST on Google. She reads the first thing that comes up out loud: "_**Lost**__ is an __American__serial drama__television series__ that follows the lives of __plane crash__ survivors on a mysterious __tropical__island__, after a commercial __passenger jet__ flying between __Sydney__, __Australia__ and __Los Angeles__, __United States__ crashes somewhere in the __South Pacific__. Each episode typically features a primary storyline on the island as well as a secondary storyline from __another point__ in a character's life. The show was created by __Damon Lindelof__, __J. J. Abrams__ and __Jeffrey Lieber__, and is filmed primarily on location in __Oahu, Hawaii__. __The pilot episode__ was first broadcast on __September 22__, __2004__ since then; three seasons have been aired, with a fourth season currently being aired. The show is produced by __ABC Studios__, __Bad Robot Productions__ and Grass Skirt Productions and airs on the __ABC Network__ in the United States. Its __soundtrack__ is composed by __Michael Giacchino__. The current executive producers are Abrams, Lindelof, __Bryan Burk__, __Jack Bender__ and __Carlton Cuse__. Because of its large __ensemble cast__ and the cost of filming in Hawaii, the series is one of the most expensive on television. _

_Critically-acclaimed and a popular success, __Lost__ garnered an average of 16 million viewers per episode on ABC during its first year. It has won numerous industry awards including the __Emmy Award__ for __Outstanding Drama Series__ in 2005, Best American Import at the __British Academy Television Awards__ in 2005, the __Golden Globe__ for __Best Drama__ in 2006 and a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Ensemble in a Drama Series." _Jack pushes Kate out of the way and continues to read it aloud.

"_Reflecting its devoted __fan base__, the show has become a part of American __popular culture__ with references to the story and its elements appearing in other television shows, commercials, __comic books__webcomics__, __humor magazines__, a __video game__ and song __lyrics__. The show's __fictional universe__ has also been explored through __tie-in__novels__, __board__ and __video games__, and __alternative reality games__, __The Lost Experience__ and __Find 815__.In May 2007, it was announced that __Lost__ would continue for its fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons, concluding with the 117th produced episode in May 2010. These three final seasons were planned to consist of 16 episodes each, running weekly in the spring uninterrupted by repeats, though due to the __recent WGA strike__ season four will only be 14 episodes long, including a three-hour season finale The fourth season premiered in the United States on __January 31__, __2008__. ABC has decided to extend the final two seasons of __Lost__ by two hours"_

"What the hell? Kate repeats over and over. She then looks around and stares at the camera "Why are you doing this to us!"

"Cut!" A mysterious voice calls out. "What are you doing?" Kate turns around.

"Who are you?" she asks the mysterious man.

"Jacob! My love!" John calls out running towards him.

"Nope I'm JJ Abrams. And John stay back." John stops.

"Can we go home now?" jack asks. "I'm ready to fail marrying Kate and then become a drunk."

"Sure why not….ROLLING CAMERA!"

"Come on Kate lets go get Hurley, Sayid, Sun and steal Aaron from Claire and leave this hell hole."

"Wait we need to kill Jin first." Kate says.

XXX May 22 2010- The LOST Grand Finale

"What the hell! I didn't want to go back to the island! You suck JJ!" Kate yells looking at the camera.

A different man shows up. "I'm not JJ I killed him a few episodes ago, and for the record I only brought you seven here because my husband asked me too."

John comes around the corner in kinky underwear "Jacob sweet heart ready to make sweet, sweet lo-"

"_This program has been interrupted due to the _fact_ that all the cast members have died at the sight of John in his underwear." _

**LOST!**

And that concludes the multi-million dollar TV show that lost viewers ever episode, but gained them back near the end…I LOE YOU LSOT PLEASE DON'T END THIS WAY!!- once again sorry JJ didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just feeling silly,


End file.
